


ART for: Wildest Dreams

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Civil War, friends against friends, lovers against lovers. Two Avengers are thought to be dead, leaving their lovers behind devastated. Are they truly dead? Rated M for non-con and torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwennicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/gifts).



> This story deserve to have art made for it! So here is the art I made for this story....who know I might add more art as the story progress.


End file.
